lovelive_lyrics_and_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Sonoda Umi
WARNING:SPOLIER ALERT! PLEASE, IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET SPOILED, PLEASE DONT CONTINUE! Sonoda Umi, is one of the nine members of µ's. She is one of Kousaka Honoka's and Minami Kotori's best friends. Personality Umi is a mainly quiet and shy girl but can become a strict leader at times. Unlike Honoka, she is a logical thinker and always thinks before doing something. Umi can be very strict when dealing with her group members and can boss some of the others around. She always speaks in a polite way normally using "Desu" です or "Masu" ます Umi hates being woken when in slumber and often activates a very bad mood. This is shown when the whole group gets into a pillow fight, while all the pillows end up hitting a sleeping Umi. She gets very mad and ends up going into a very aggressive mode, throwing all the pillows in a very crazy way. Originally, Umi hated wearing short skirts as seen when the original trio; Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, and Sonoda Umi, preform their first live. After that, she slowly got used to having to wear them. There was also the incident when Umi and Kotori were playing a card game called Old Maid. During this, Umi has a hard to keeping her normal, calm, face. Her emotion changes every time Kotori gets close to taking the Joker card. lily white Sonoda Umi is also the leader of the sub-unit group named lily white. This group consists of Sonoda Umi, Tojo Nozomi, and Hoshizora Rin. They have 10 songs consisting of 6 singles. 1st Single: Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love 01. Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love 知らないLove*教えてLove '' (Center: Original: Sonoda Umi, Live: Tojo Nozomi) 02. ''A•NO•NE•GA•N•BA•RE! あ・の・ね・が・ん・ば・れ! (Center: Sonoda Umi) 2nd Single: Binetsu kara Mystery 03. Binetsu kara Mystery 微熱からMystery (Center: Sonoda Umi) 04. Kimi no Kuse ni! キミのくせに (Center: Hoshizora Rin) 3rd Single: Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku 05. Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku 秋のあなたの空遠く ''(Center: Sonoda Umi) 06. ''Futari Happiness ふたりハピネス (Center: Tojo Nozomi) 4th single: Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai 07. Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai 同じ星が見たい (Center: Hoshizora Rin) 5th Single: Otohime Haato de Rabu Kyuuden ' 08. ''Otohime Haato de Rabu Kyuuden 乙姫心で恋宮殿 (Center: Sonoda Umi) '''6th Single: Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute 09. Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute 思い出以上になりたくて (Center: Sonoda Umi) 10. Shunjou Romantic 春情ロマンティック (Center: Hoshizora Rin) Umi's Background Sonoda Umi is a second year at Otonokizaka High School. Umi's father is a martial arts trainer while her mother teaches traditional Japanese dance. Her parents expect Umi to inherit both of these activities. Umi has a much older sister who has moved out a while ago. Out of the whole group, Umi is the groups physical teacher. She is pretty strict and pushes everyone to do their best. Ever since she was young, Umi has been friends with Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori. She originally met them through a hide and seek game when Umi was hiding behind a tree, while Honoka had found her. Honoka had invited her to and persuaded her to play with them. Eventually Umi agreed to play with them. Umi believes that Honoka is very bossy and pushy, but thats why Umi hangs out with her. Hobbies Umi is very good at Kendo, because of her father leading a dojo. She is also good at Calligraphy, Traditional Dance, Nagauta. She is also interested in archery. Clubs Throughout the anime, you mainly see Umi taking part in μ's activities but also in archery. She is part of the archery club and is one of the best members in it. In the second season of the anime, she is given the job of vice student council president from Tojo Nozomi. She helps out Honoka and Kotori who are also student council members.